Chester King
Chester King, also known by his codename Arthur, was the head of the Kingsman agency from an unknown point in time prior to 1997 until 2014. However, he also was a supporting antagonist in the film Kingsman: The Secret Service because he had betrayed Kingsman, as in league with infamous philanthrope Richmond Valentine he helped in his plot to wipe out most of the human race and establish a new world order. Chester King was portrayed by famous British actor and producer Michael Caine. Biography Recruiting for the new Lancelot Years following the death of fellow agent Lee Unwin, his former partner Harry Hart decided to enlist Lee's son Gary "Eggsy" Unwin to the agency when a position opened up, due to Harry's gratitude towards Lee for saving his life during their last mission at the Middle East. King personally recruited Charlie Hesketh. When Harry was interrogating Professor James Arnold following his escape from several kidnappers (led by the assassin Gazelle) a microchip implanted on Arnold's neck was sent a signal and detonated, killing him. Kingsman traced the signal to a facility owned by Richmond Valentine, who had recently offered everyone in the world SIM cards that grant free lifetime calling and Internet connections. During the training of Eggsy and the other candidates, King tried to get Eggsy to shoot his pet dog JB in order to pass and become the new 'Lancelot'. However, Eggsy refused to kill his dog (being unaware that the gun only hold blanks), resulting him to fail and one of the other candidates Roxanne "Roxy" Morton to become the new 'Lancelot'. Betraying His Agency Unknown to a lot of people, Valentine was actually using the SIM cards to release a neurological wave to cause anyone who had them to become extremely violent. Valentine approached Arthur about this and claimed that he was doing it so as to create a culling by having the people with the SIM cards kill each other in an attempt to deal with the over-population problem. Arthur seemed interested in this and Valentine had an implant inserted into his neck which left a small scar. Arthur witnessed Harry trying to find Valentine in the crowd of the South Glade Mission Church, thinking he was there, and the massacre which nearly killed everyone while leaving Harry the lone survivor. Arthur then saw him being shot and supposedly killed by Valentine, while looking on in shock. This led Eggsy to return to the Kingsmen headquarters to try and stop Valentine, only for Arthur to claim that Valentine had been handed over to the police after Harry's glasses had apparently recorded Valentine's confession. In memory of Harry, King offered Eggsy a brandy, only for Eggsy to notice Arthur's scar on his neck which tipped him off that Arthur had done something to Eggsy's drink. Death Outraged by King's treachery against his very own agency, Eggsy slyly switched the drinks, causing King to poison himself by accident. Arthur then called Eggsy a 'dirty little fucking prick' before finally succumbing to his death by the poison. His position as Arthur would later be taken by Sir Giles following the deaths of Valentine and his forces. Personality Arthur was presented as a gentleman and most likely come from a rich background. Unfortunately, this made him out to be a snob; he didn't see Lee as a suitable candidate for Kingsman (despite his heroism in saving Harry) and claimed that "he wasn't really one of them". He also explicitly stated that he didn't think Eggsy would have got so far as he did in his training, and stated that he knew Eggsy would never become a Kingsman. He might have also have been somewhat of a hypocrite, as he spoke with a Cockney accent in his last moments, which might possibly mean he didn't come from a posh background as much as he made it out so be. Relationships Allies *Richmond Valentine - Enemy, turned Ally *Kingsman **Lee Unwin **James Spencer/Lancelot **Harry Hart/Galahad **Merlin Enemies *Kingsman - Allies and Teammates, turned Enemy **Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Ally, turned Killer and Attempted Victim **Roxanne "Roxy" Morton **Merlin Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Traitors Category:Villians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kingsman Agents Category:British Category:Killed by Eggsy